1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle generating system and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle generating system that controls an electric generator for saving fuel and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, vehicle generating systems are provided with various control logics that control voltage of an alternator in order to improve fuel efficiency.
However, the control logics for improving fuel efficiency change the operation speed of the wipers due to a change in generated voltage when the wipers operate. In particular, when the wipers operate at a high speed, the operation speed of the wipers is remarkably reduced by the change in generated power or the operation speed frequently changes.
In order to remove the problem, a logic for determining whether to apply control of electric generation in accordance with the operation of wipers by operating a wiper-on-time by operation of the wipers has been developed for vehicle generating system in the related art.
In detail, the control logic of the related art operates the wiper-on-timer when a wiper operation signal LV_WIPER shown in FIG. 1 is 1. Further, the control logic makes an electric generation control prevention signal LV_INH_BEM 1 and operates an wiper-off-timer, from when a wiper-on-timer signal (T_WIPER_ON) becomes 0.
The control logic of the related art resets a timer when the wipers operate before the wiper-off-timer signal T_WIPER_OFF becomes 0. Further, the control logic keeps the electric generation control prevention signal LV_INH_BEM 1 until the wiper-off-timer signal becomes 0.
However, since the control logic relating to the wipers is performed in accordance with the operation time of the wipers, without considering the operation speed of the wipers, as shown in FIG. 1, when a wiper-off-timer for preventing electric generation control is set in accordance with “Short Switching Time Period”, the electric generation control prevention signal LV_INH_BEM oscillates at “Long Switching Time Period” and the battery voltage correspondingly oscillates, such that the operability is deteriorated in the idle section.
The related Patent is KR 10-2010-0063921 A, Jun. 14, 2010.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.